Desesperate Hearts
by DambreMarieDes
Summary: TH, Bella desaparece sin explicación alguna por dos semanas, Edward decide buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra. Se adentrara en un mundo el cual no conocía solo para encontrarla aunque no le guste lo que descubra después. ALTERNA A TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es propia.**

**Desesperate Hears**

Edición Edward & Bella

**Prefacio.**

_Si tanto me amabas, ¿por qué no me lo demostrabas?, ¿por qué no me lo decías? Recuerdo todo a la perfección, cada instante en que me besabas y me hacías tuya, cuando no se necesitaban palabras para decir lo que sentías, cuando solo bastaban los besos y las caricias. Pero todo eso se acabo y aun no entiendo porque. ¿Por qué me dejaste ir? ¿Por qué te deje hacerlo?_

_Era diciembre, el diciembre más largo y frio que he conocido, y llovía, los días anteriores el cielo había estado tan gris como mi mente, parecía que el cielo sabia lo que pasaría, y lloraba por ello. ¿Cómo pudimos terminar así? ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar todo tan rápido? ¡¿Cómo?! Los miles de sentimientos que me invaden me hacen sentir más estúpida e infeliz todavía, se llevan mi alma y mi vida entera, solo dime que es un sueño, una terrible pesadilla. Te extraño tanto que me mata por dentro, ¿me extrañas tú a mí? No puedo dejar de recordarlo todo, pasa tan vivido en mi mente como si nunca hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Recuerdo esas promesas como si fueran hechas ayer, como si nada hubiera pasado. Es como una pesadilla muy vívida._

_¿Rompes mi corazón en miles de piezas y dices que es por que merezco algo mejor?_

_Yo no lo creo. Quisiera que pudieras leer mi corazón en estos momentos, simplemente me gustaría saber porque es que juegas tan cruelmente conmigo, si tan solo pudieras decirme la verdad, quiero seguir con mi vida pero siempre estas ahí interponiéndote, no lo se, no se porque es que lo haces, solo quiero seguir con mi vida, por favor has que pare, mantente lejos déjame ser, ya no se ni que pensar, me haces daño, ¿por qué lo haces? Solo dímelo, es lo único que importa, dices que no soy lo que buscas pero ¿que es lo que en realidad buscas? Si no lo soy ¿por qué sigues haciéndome daño? Trato de olvidarte, pero ya no se ni que pensar, ya no se que hacer, lo único que quiero es huir de ti, pero no puedo. Me dañas ¿que no lo entiendes? ¿O tal vez soy yo la que no lo entiende?_

_La vida ha perdido gran parte de su belleza desde que te fuiste. Solo quisiera que pudieras decirlo, simplemente me gustaría saber porque fue que lo hiciste, si tan solo pudieras decirme la verdad, quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y hacer todo diferente, tal vez y así te pudiera recuperar, daría todo lo que fuera por recuperar tu aliento, por volver a escuchar tu voz, solo quiero seguir con mi vida pero siempre esta tu recuerdo. __Haría todo lo que fuera para que poder verte otra vez. Me encantaría ir al infierno y regresar si tú pudieras estar de nuevo junto a mí. Haría todo lo que fuera para poder amarte otra vez, para tocar tu piel. Te extraño. Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre... Por siempre y para siempre. _

_Si me amabas, ¿por qué no lo decías?_

_No tengo nada que perder, no hay nada que no pueda hacer, no hay algo que me alivie, no hay nada que me cure ya._

_Si me amabas, ¿por qué no lo decías?_

_B._

_**Hola, este es un fic ExB, pero aclaro desde un principio que las personalidades no tienen nada que ver con las que conocemos. Espero que les guste (:**_

_**Un Beso enorme, Dammy**_


	2. The begining

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Desesperate Hearts**

Edición Edward & Bella

**1. The begining**

El conocido sonar de mi móvil me saco de un profundo sueño, un sueño del cual no hubiera querido despertar nunca y, que definitivamente, era mejor que la realidad. No quería contestar, ignore el sonido por unos momentos hasta que ya no aguante el tortuoso sonido. Tome el móvil de mala gana, no estaba de humor, tenia sueño y el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

–Mas vale que sea importante –conteste de muy mal humor.

–Es Bella –la conocida voz de Sarah sonaba preocupada, como tantas otras veces. No me sorprendía en absoluto. Era típico de Bella desaparecer.

–¿Por qué no controlas bien a tu hermana?

–Ya no molestes, ha desaparecido –Sarah solamente me llamaba cuando necesitaba dinero o cuando su hermana pequeña desaparecía. Bella le causaba muchos problemas a Sarah, aun no lograba entender como Sarah no la había internado en una clínica de rehabilitación ya. Bella era drogadicta. Suspire.

–¿Desde hace cuando?

–Dos semanas –Sorprendente, Sarah siempre me hablaba cuando Bella tenia máximo tres días desaparecida, siempre la encontraba en un bar o debajo de algún puente.

–¿Y por que demonios no me llamaste antes? –le dije enojado.

–Lo intente, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado.

–¿Desde hace dos semanas? –le dije irónico.

–No, mira se cuanto te molesta venir a buscarla.

–Si lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué me llamas?

–Por que no tengo a nadie mas a quien recurrir –suspire, me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

–¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que la vieron?

–Aquí, en casa.

–¿Quién la vio?

–Yo –eso me dio mala espina.

–Sarah, ¿qué esta pasando?

–No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé –su voz se escuchaba desesperada y entrecortada, estaba seguro que estaba llorando–, cuando salí al trabajo aquí estaba, la deje durmiendo en su habitación y cuando regrese ya no estaba. Los vecinos dicen que no la vieron salir. Estoy muy preocupada.

–Deberías de cuidar mejor a tu hermana.

–No me hagas sentir peor, por favor ven a buscarla –vi el reloj.

–Son las tres de la madrugada, ¿por qué llamaste a esta hora?

–Porque no me contestaste antes.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió que tal vez estaba dormido?

–Lo siento, estoy desesperada.

–Ultima vez Sarah, voy para allá.

–Gracias Edward.

Salí casi corriendo de mi casa, al subirme al auto note que eran ya las tres y media de la madrugada, no necesitaba ir a grandes velocidades para llegar. A esta hora no había tráfico. Aun así, le pise al acelerador tanto como pude, tenía que llegar a casa de Sarah lo mas antes posible.

Hice de un viaje de cuarenta minutos quince. Sarah me esperaba en la puerta sentada al pie de la puerta principal con un cigarrillo en la mano. Al verme, se limpio las lágrimas. Baje del auto y me senté a un lado de ella.

–Pensé que no vendrías.

–¿Cómo crees? –le quite el cigarrillo de la mano y me lo metí a la boca.

–Es que se como te molesta, pero de verdad Edward, estoy muy preocupada.

–Esta bien –solté la bocanada de humo–, ahora, ¿ya buscaste en bares?

–Si, frecuenta uno llamado Diva's Bar.

–¿Hace cuanto buscaste allí?

–Cuando llegue de ese lugar te llame. Le pregunte al camarero si no la había visto y me dijo que tenía un mes que no iba allí.

–¿Otro lugar?

–Ese era el único.

–¿Ya le avisaste a la policía? –me miro asustada y supe que no lo había hecho– Sarah ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

–Tengo miedo Ed, no la quiero ver en la cárcel.

–¿Y no se te a ocurrido que tal vez este allí?

–No.

–Entonces vamos.

El viaje hasta la estación de policía fue corto, nos llevamos una gran decepción cuando nos dijeron que no estaba allí y que no la habían visto cerca en las últimas dos semanas, pusimos la denuncia de desaparición y salimos a buscarla.

Recorrimos todos los bares, centros nocturnos y lugares donde pudiera estar y no la encontramos, hasta que, llegamos a Charlotte's, donde trabajaba, era un lugar de striptease.

El tipo de la puerta nos dejo pasar sin problema alguno, adentro el ambiente estaba tenso. Había chicas semidesnudas por todo el lugar, la música sonaba al son de los pasos de la rubia que bailaba en el tubo. Los gritos de excitación de los clientes resonaban por todo el lugar, Sarah se metió a un cuartito y al tratar de seguirla un tipo me empujo hacia afuera.

–Aquí no muchacho.

–Vengo con ella –apunte a Sarah quien había desapareció detrás del tipo grandote.

–Si, claro –me señalo un letrero, decía "Privados"–. Tienes que pagar para entrar aquí.

–Demonios –me senté en una mesa, una chica morena vestida solamente con una diminuta tanga se me sentó en las piernas, me exalte.

–Tranquilo guapo, no muerdo –me guiño un ojo–, si no quieres.

–Estoy –trate de sacarme la billetera de la bolsa del pantalón– buscando a alguien.

–¿Ah si? –pregunto con mucha indiferencia, le di un billete.

–¿Cómo se llama? –respondió contenta guardándose el dinero.

–Isabella, le dicen Campanita.

–Campanita no a venido en dos semanas –puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello–, yo te puedo ayudar con lo que necesites –froto un poco su trasero con mi entrepierna.

–Gracias pero no –divise a Sarah saliendo de los privados–, me tengo que ir linda, gracias –me la quite de encima y me levante.

Seguí a Sarah hasta el estacionamiento, donde no dijo palabra alguna hasta que no estuvimos dentro de el auto, estrujaba un sobre en su estomago.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Información.

–¿Sobre Bella?

–Si –me dio un sobre azul más pequeño.

–¿Y esto? –reconocí la caligrafía desgarabatada de Bella.

–Es para ti.

Agarre el sobre con ambas manos, me temblaban un poco, y después de unos minutos, en los cuales Sarah no decía ni hacia nada, tampoco me miraba, abrí el sobre. Tenía una carta corta.

"_Edward:_

_El principio es un buen lugar para comenzar, siempre lleva al final de lo más deseado._

_B."_

¿Qué significaba eso? Mire a Sarah quien me entrego otro papelito.

"_Entrégale el sobre azul a Edward. _

_P."_

Mire al horizonte, pensando en la carta. Tenia que regresar al principio de todo.

_**Les dejo el primer capitulo por que el simple prefacio esta algo confuso. De verdad espero que les guste (:**_

_**Un beso, Dammy.**_


	3. When you love, you suffer

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es propia.**

**Desesperate Hears**

Edición Edward & Bella

* * *

**2. When you love, you suffer**

**

* * *

  
**

El tic tac del reloj resonaba en mi cabeza, faltaban cinco minutos para salir por fin de clases. Las vacaciones de verano darían comienzo en cinco minutos y todos huiríamos a nuestras casas a prepararnos para la fiesta que daría la familia Swan por el año escolar concluido y por la graduación de su hija mayor. Ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que, Sarah Swan, la chica más popular y de último año, quien se graduaba, me invitaría a su fiesta. Estaba emocionado, era mi primera fiesta. Sarah aspiraba a ser una gran actriz, había protagonizado todas las obras de la escuela y le habían ofrecido un papel en una película saliendo de la escuela.

Al menos ella se libraba de la preparatoria, en cambio yo, me faltaba un año para salir. Me había sorprendido que Sarah me hubiera invitado a mí, ya que, solo compartíamos la clase de literatura juntos y nunca nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en clase. Y todavía tenía que pasar un tortuoso año más en la escuela para alcanzarla, yo también quería ser actor. La campana sonó y, como si estuviéramos todos listos para pegar una carrera, salimos corriendo del aula. Estaba en mi casillero guardando mis libros cuando Sarah se me acerco por atrás.

–Hola guapo.

–Sarah –brinque del susto.

–Tranquilo Eddie, no muerdo –odiaba que me llamara Eddie–, la fiesta empieza a las siete.

–Muy bien, te veo a las siete –puso un dedo en mi boca.

–No faltes.

Se fue caminando con ese andar suyo tan provocativo. Todos los chicos de la escuela estaban enamorados de Sarah, era la chica más popular de la escuela y ni siquiera era porrista. Cerré mi casillero y por ir pensando en Sarah, choque con una chica, no era mas alta que yo, tenía el cabello rubio castaño y ondulado que le llegaba hasta media espalda, vestía una playera negra algo holgada, pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis. Al momento del choque, ella callo al piso.

–¡Hey! –Dijo desde el suelo– Fíjate idiota.

–Lo siento –la ayude a levantarse–, ¿estas bien?

–Eso creo –se agacho a levantar sus libros que había caído al suelo junto con ella, la ayude a levantarlos–, gracias.

–No hay de que –le tendí la mano–, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

–Bella –me miro crítica sin decir nada más.

–Lo siento, debí fijarme, estaba…

–¿En las nubes?, lo note.

–Espero no haberte lastimado.

–Sobreviviré.

–Que bien –comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de salida–. No te había visto antes, ¿eres estudiante de intercambio?

–No, voy en penúltimo grado.

–¿De verdad? Yo también, te juro que nunca te había visto.

–¿Sera por que te la pasas en las nubes?

–Graciosa –le hice una mueca, salimos de la escuela.

–Me tengo que ir Edward Cullen, un placer.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, Bella desapareció. El camino a casa fue normal, e incluso cuando llegue, no había nadie en ella, me bañe y cambie rápidamente. No tenía prisa por llegar a la fiesta, así que me acosté en la cama, el rostro de Bella se me vino a la mente, era una niña muy bonita, había algo en sus ojos chocolates que me llamaba la atención. Me quede dormido pensando en ella. Cuando desperté eran las nueve de la noche, maldición.

Salí corriendo de la casa sin darme cuenta si ya había alguien en ella, me monte en mi viejo coche y maneje casi como un maniaco hacia la casa Swan. Cuando llegue había mucha gente ya, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban ebrios. Me estacione a unas cuadras de allí. La fiesta parecía ser muy buena, la música resonaba por todos lados, busque y busque a Sarah, no la encontré. Vi a una de sus amigas y al preguntarle por ella, se rio de algo y dijo que estaba arriba ayudando a alguien. Subí las escaleras y después de abrir algunas puertas, la encontré.

Al principio no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero después lo note, Sarah estaba sobre un chico el cual no le vi la cara, Sarah me miro y pude ver que estaba algo ebria y semidesnuda, solamente la cubría su top el cual estaba apunto de caérsele. Se la estaba cogiendo el tipo aquel. Salí horrorizado del cuarto y camine hacia el final del pasillo, me tope con una puerta y me metí dentro. Me habían dado nauseas de ver esa grotesca escena.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –voltee para ver quien era y vi a Bella sentada en la cama frente a una computadora portátil, la mire mas detenidamente y vi que estaba en ropa interior, me tape los ojos.

–Lo siento –escuche unos pasos.

–Ya los puedes abrir –quite las manos temerosamente, Bella se había puesto una bata–. No has contestado mi pregunta.

–Vine a la fiesta.

–¿De verdad? Que raro, no eres el típico chico que mi hermana invita a coger –me sonroje al recordar a Sarah sobre el tipejo.

–Solamente vine a la fiesta, ¿tu que haces aquí?

–Vivo aquí.

–¿Qué? –la mire sorprendido.

–Que esta es mi casa –dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama–, estas en mi habitación.

–Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte.

–Está bien.

–¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo en que tu y tu hermana traigan chicos a casa para tener sexo? –le pregunte.

–Si lo supieran no creo que les gustaría.

–¿Tu también lo haces?

–No, hay mejores lugares para hacerlo que mi habitación –la mire detenidamente–. ¿Qué tanto me ves?

–Nada, es solo que, no te pareces a Sarah.

–Somos hermanas, no gemelas, no tenemos por que ser iguales –seguía parado como un idiota a un lado de la puerta, decidí que lo mejor era irme.

–Bueno Bella, te veo luego.

–¿Ya te vas?

–¿Quieres que me quede?

–Mejor, vámonos a otro lugar –le sonreí torpemente–, ven acércate –la obedecí y me acerque hacia ella–. Siéntate aquí en lo que me cambio.

Me senté torpemente en la cama mientras que Bella se metía a una especie de armario. Vi su computadora y le di clic en _enter _como salvapantallas tenia una foto de Bella abrazada de un chico moreno, alto, de cabello negro, lacio y largo, con los brazos llenos de tatuajes en una playa, parecían felices, me pregunte si era su novio. Una ventanita del Messenger se abrió automáticamente:

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Bella, ¿estas ahí?_

Vi que era una conversación no muy larga y le puse en el inicio:

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Bella, te extraño, ¿dónde estas? ¿por qué no me hablas?_

_**Bella dice:**_

_No es el mismo tiempo aquí que allá, cuando aquí es de día, allá es de noche, después te quejas de que no te dejo dormir._

_**Jacob dice:**_

_No me quejare, te lo prometo._

_**Bella dice:**_

_¿Cuándo vas a regresar a Forks?_

_**Jacob dice:**_

_En vacaciones de primavera._

_**Bella dice:**_

_Falta mucho, prometiste que vendrías en navidades._

_**Jacob dice: **_

_Lo se, perdóname._

_**Bella dice: **_

_Siempre me haces lo mismo Jake. _

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Perdón, ¿qué haces?_

_**Bella dice:**_

_¿Importa mucho?_

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Si._

_**Bella dice:**_

_Aburriéndome aquí confinada en mi habitación por la bruja de Sarah._

_**Jacob dice:**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**Bella dice:**_

_Se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta y me prohibió salir de mi habitación, como si me gustaran sus fiestas de todas maneras._

_**Jacob dice:**_

_¿Estás sola?_

_**Pan dice:**_

_¿Qué parte de estoy confinada en mi habitación por la bruja de Sarah no entendiste?_

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Solo me aseguraba._

_**Bella dice:**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Por que te quiero decir lo mucho que te amo y que te extraño, odio decírtelo cerca de Sarah._

_**Bella dice:**_

_No odias decirlo cerca de ella, te da miedo. ¿Tú crees que le importa que su novio ame a su hermana cuando ella se coge con media escuela mientras tú estas en Nueva York?_

_**Jacob dice:**_

_No. Sarah siempre fue una zorra._

_**Bella dice:**_

_¡Oye! Eso solo lo puedo decir yo._

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Bella, ¿tú me amas a mí?_

_**Bella dice:**_

_Cuando amas, sufres._

_**Jacob dice:**_

_No lo creo, yo te amo y no sufro. Contéstame, ¿me amas?_

_**Jacob dice:**_

_Pan, ¿estas ahí?_

–¿Te diviertes? –Bella estaba parada a un lado de la puerta por la que había desaparecido.

–Lo siento –baje la cabeza y me sonroje.

–Está bien, no tengo nada que ocultar.

–¿Jacob es el chico de la foto?

–Si.

–¿El es tu novio?

–No, es de Sarah –cerro la computadora–. ¿Nos vamos ya?

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Es una sorpresa.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo! **_

_**Danielafox, gracias por tu review bonita. Gracias también a tí, Zalitzabe por agregarme a tus favoritos.**_

_**Este fic esta terminado en su totalidad. Lo subí a otra página, pero los protagonistas tienen nombres diferente (de ahí el "Edición Edward & Bella), por lo que si dice otro nombre que no es, hay disculpen xD**_

_**Pero que esté ya terminado no quiere decir que subiré cap todos los días. Ayúdenme con sus reviews también (:**_

_**Un beso, Dammy.**_


	4. Full Moon

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Desesperate Hearts**

Edición Edward & Bella

* * *

**3. Full Moon

* * *

**

Salimos por la ventana de la habitación de Bella, que daba hacia el patio delantero, no había nadie afuera de la casa cuando salimos. Me dirigía hacia mi coche cuando Bella me jalo del brazo.

–Es por aquí, chico curioso.

La seguí. Caminamos unas cinco cuadras y después nos metimos entre la maleza de un parque. No sabía a donde me llevaba, pero ella se veía muy segura, parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigía. No puse objeción alguna.

Después de unos momentos, llegamos a una especie de claro, los arboles nos rodeaban en un perfecto circulo y el piso estaba cubierto de césped muy bien cortado y había muchas flores alrededor como marcando un camino hacia el centro, todo era muy lindo y colorido.

–Impresionante, ¿no? –Bella sonreía al ver mi cara de tonto.

–Si, es hermoso, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

–Yo lo hice, aquí paso casi todas las noches cuando mis padres no están.

–¿Y no te da miedo que te valla a pasar algo?

–No, nadie viene por aquí –me sonrió. Se sentó en el césped y me hiso una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–¿Crees que me quiero aprovechar de ti? –me dijo enmarcando una ceja.

–No.

–Entonces relájate Ed –me miro fijamente–, no te molesta que te diga Ed, ¿verdad?

–No, es mejor que Eddie –dije haciendo una mueca.

–¿Quién demonios te llama así?

–Sarah.

–Como no se me ocurrió antes –dijo dándose una palmada en la frente–, solo a alguien tan estúpido puede ocurrírsele eso –me reí–. Aunque aun no entiendo –la mire precavido–, pareces listo e incluso eres lindo –me sonroje.

–Gracias.

–¿Cómo puedes salir con mi hermana?

–No salgo con ella.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacías en la fiesta?

–Me invito y fui.

–Claro y yo soy Lois Lane.

Comenzamos a reírnos, ambos sabíamos que no era verdad lo que le había dicho pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo. Bella se acostó boca abajo en el césped y me di cuenta que vestía una blusa a cuadros azul con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, al estirarse, una figura se dibujo en su espalda baja.

–¿Qué es eso? –le pregunte señalando el dibujo.

–Se llama tatuaje –dijo burlona–, es un dibujito así bien mono que te hacen y no se te quita nunca.

–Se lo que es un tatuaje, ¿puedo verlo?

–Si quieres –se levanto la blusa y dejo al descubierto una rosa marchita con colores tristes y serios que combinaban muy bien con su piel extremadamente blanca.

–¿Qué significa? –le pregunte tocándolo. Su piel era suave.

–Tristeza, dolor –se bajo la blusa y se volteo–, ¿tu tienes alguno?

–No.

–Que mal.

–¿Por qué significa eso?

–Porque son sentimientos que siempre están en el corazón y nunca se van, puedes controlarlos pero ahí están.

–Suena lógico.

–Si, lo es –se sentó a un lado de mí abrazando sus rodillas.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así. Bella era muy agradable, no parecía de esas típicas niñas que eran bichos raros, se daban a notar con mucha facilidad, ella era distinta. La mire y ella se dio cuenta, volteo a verme y así se quedo. Nos miramos fijamente por un tiempo indefinido, se sentía tan bien estar así, no sabía por que, pero me daba una sensación de alivio y paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos mirando el bello rostro de Bella que me tomo por sorpresa cuando se acerco a mí lentamente y me beso. Sus labios eran tibios y dulces, se movían despacio en los míos, como disfrutando cada momento que estaban juntos. Sus manos rodeaban mis mejillas y las mías se posaron sobre su cintura, ella se puso de rodillas y me besaba mas fieramente, le correspondí el beso sin pensarlo dos veces. No sabia que me pasaba, yo no solía hacer eso, pero que mas daba, Bella me gustaba, si, me gustaba y aprovecharía cada oportunidad que tuviera con ella.

Bella sonrió y me beso fugazmente, la abrace y se sentó en mi regazo, me acosté en el césped y ella hiso lo mismo, uso mi brazo, que la rodeaba, como almohada, mi otro brazo estaba debajo de mi cabeza cumpliendo la misma función.

–Mira, hay luna llena –dijo Bella señalando la luna, que se veía perfectamente desde donde estábamos.

–Se ve linda.

–Es un buen augurio.

–¿Por qué?

–La luna llena siempre trae algo bueno.

–¿Esto es algo bueno para ti? –le pregunte cauteloso, se escucho su risa.

–Si, es el comienzo de algo muy hermoso, et j'ai été en attente pour lui.

Sarah me movió y me saco de mi recuerdo, todavía tenia la carta estrujada en mi puño, encendí el auto y lo puse en marcha. Sarah estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de temblar, bajo la ventanilla y encendió un cigarrillo, fumaba con desesperación y no dejaba de temblar.

–Tranquila, la encontraremos –le dije tratando de confortarla.

–¿Pero y si no? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

–Siempre de pesimista, Sarah.

–Lo siento –tiro la colilla por la ventana y encendió otro.

–Tienes que dejar de fumar tanto.

–No te metas, tú también lo haces –touche.

–¿Ahora a donde vamos?

–No lo sé, ¿que demonios querían decir esa carta?

–¿Ya le preguntaste a Jacob? –Sarah me volteo a ver con cara de pregunta.

–¿Qué sabes de Jake?

–Poco –me encogí de hombros–, solo que era tu novio y Bella tenia muy buena relación con el.

–Dudo mucho que Jacob sepa algo –tiro de nuevo la colilla por la ventana y volvió a prender otro cigarro–, tengo años sin verlo.

–¿Y si Bella si tenia contacto?

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Estoy buscando cualquier posibilidad que nos de con ella, así que si puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista, te lo agradeceré.

–Tienes razón.

–¿Dónde vive Jacob?

–Da vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y sigue derecho.

Sarah parecía no muy emocionada con la idea de ir a visitar a Jacob, algo había pasado entre ellos, algo de lo cual no me gustaría enterarme. Llegamos a un edificio grande, a unas cuadras del centro de la ciudad. El sol ya había salido, mire el reloj y eran las 8:00 a.m. Sarah bajo del coche y yo me baje detrás de ella, toco el timbre del piso ocho unas cinco veces antes de que alguien contestara, la voz se escuchaba algo molesta y adormilada.

–¿Quien demonios es?

–Jake, soy Sarah.

–¿Sarah? ¿Cuál Sarah? Conozco muchas Sarahs.

–Sarah Swan, hermana de Bella Swan –de escucho un bufido.

–¿Y que demonios quieres? ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

–Podrías empezar con abrirme, esta helando aquí afuera.

Se escucho otro bufido y después la puerta se abrió, Sarah se metió dentro y yo la seguí, era obvio que Jacob la recordaba. No pude evitar sonreír, seria una mañana muy interesante. Nos metimos en el elevador y Sarah presiono el botón del sexto piso, al llegar la puerta del departamento estaba abierta. El departamento era un asco, había vasos por todos lados y cosas regadas, se podía percibir perfectamente el olor a cerveza, tequila y whisky. Jacob había tenido una muy buena fiesta.

Un chico de no más de 21 años salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina con una botella de agua en sus manos, le dio un sorbo y nos miro a Sarah y a mí con cara de pocos amigos. Traía puesto solo un bóxer, su pecho y manos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes que le llegaban al cuello, el cabello negro y alborotado le llegaba a los hombros.

–¿Qué quieres Sarah?

–¿Así me recibes después de cuatro años? –le pregunto esta con diversión.

–Al grano –le respondió Jacob de mala gana.

–Queremos saber si has visto a mi hermana.

–¿Y por que piensas que te diré eso? –le pregunto molesto quitando las cosas de un sillón y sentándose en el.

–Por que te importa Bella.

–Me importa, si, pero eso no significa que sepa algo.

–Jake, Bella desapareció hace dos semanas –Jacob pareció no sorprenderse.

–Yo la vi ayer, no supe a que hora se fue.

–¿Disculpa? –le pregunte dando un paso hacia el.

–¿Quién eres tu? Te me haces conocido.

–Soy un amigo de Bella –le respondí de mala gana.

–Como sea –volteo de nuevo con Sarah–, no me di cuenta a que hora se fue.

–¿Se durmió contigo? –Jacob sonrió.

–Hicimos algo más que dormir, pero eso a ti no te incumbe.

–¿Sabes a donde fue? –hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerme en darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

–No, si la encuentran, díganle que dejo aquí su celular.

–Dámelo –le ordeno Sarah.

–Bells me dijo que no te lo diera, linda.

–Jake no molestes, es importante –Sarah estaba seria.

–Esta bien, pero si Bella se molesta conmigo le diré que me obligaste –se levanto y se metió a una habitación, al salir le dio un aparato negro a Sarah, el Sidekick de Bella.

–Gracias Jake –le dijo Sarah dándole un beso en la mejilla. Jacob la abrazo.

–Espero que me disculpes –me miro confuso, como si no quisiera decir algo frente a mi–, bueno ya sabes por que.

–No hay problema.

Salimos del departamento de Jacob y yo iba furioso. Que tipo tan más arrogante. Al subirnos al coche, Sarah me dio el móvil. Lo mire y en la pantalla tenia una foto de la cintura de Bella con la frase "_EC __j'ai été en attente pour vous_" se me revolvió el estomago. Tenia que encontrar a Bella lo más rápido posible.

* * *

_**Aquí esta el tercer cap. Vamos chicas, dejen un review (: Si llega a los 15 reviews subo cap (: si no… subo cap dentro de semana y media.**_

_**Un beso, Dammy.**_


	5. Changing air

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es propia.**

**Desesperate Hears**

Edición Edward & Bella

* * *

**2. Changing air

* * *

**

Recorrimos todos los lugares posibles en Washington y aun no había señal de ella, ¿qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera desaparecido y nadie se diera cuenta de ello? Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. No sabia nada del tatuaje en su cintura, la última vez que la había visto no había mencionado nada de ello y en la foto se veía muy sanado el tatuaje ya.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que la había visto. Había sido hace cuatro meses, y la recordaba con tal claridad por que había sido de las pocas veces que Sarah no me había llamado desesperada, Bella me había llamado ella misma desde el aeropuerto de Barcelona, donde yo estaba en esos momentos de vacaciones. Fui a por ella para llevarla al hotel conmigo, ya que dudaba mucho que tuviera donde quedarse.

Al llegar al aeropuerto estaba muy distinta, la notaba más delgada de lo que normalmente era, parecía casi un esqueleto, los huesos de la clavícula le resaltaban sobre la piel y los lentes del sol que traía puestos hacían parecer que su cara era aun mas delgada, el cabello no le ayudaba en nada, lo traía a media espalda pero ondulado y alborotado como siempre, el color no había cambiado, castaño. Me estremecí tan solo de verla.

Estaba recargada en una pared a un lado de los baños de damas, vestía unos vaqueros negros ceñidos y una camisa interior blanca, con tenis y una gran mochila negra colgaba de su espalda. Al verme, sonrió y corrió a abrazarme, le respondí el abrazo pero no de la misma manera eufórica, temí romperla si lo hacia demasiado fuerte.

–¡Hey! ¿No te da gusto verme? –me dijo cuando deshice el abrazo.

–Claro que si, ¿por qué piensas eso?

–Me abrazaste así como si te estuviera obligando a hacerlo.

–Dame eso –le quite la mochila y me la colgué a la espalda–. Lo siento –comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento–, es que temí romperte si te abrazaba.

–No soy tan frágil –me dijo haciendo un puchero–. Ni que fuera de cristal.

–¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo? Bells, estas muy delgada.

–No es verdad.

–Claro que si, mírate, pareces un esqueleto.

–No vine a que criticaras mi cuerpo –dijo indignada.

–Lo siento.

Llegamos a mi coche, que ni mío era, lo había rentado para facilitar mi estancia en España, Bella me miro algo crítica pero no dijo nada. Eche la mochila al maletero y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, me gustaba ser caballeroso, eso a Bella le disgustaba, pero no dijo nada y se subió al coche. Cuando me había hablado por teléfono no me dijo el motivo de su viaje, aunque tomar decisiones a la ligera sin pensar en las consecuencias era normal en Pan, bueno en la Pan de ahora.

–Y ¿qué te trae por acá? –pregunte sin dar mas rodeos en cuanto estuve dentro del auto, encendí el motor.

–Quería cambiar de aires.

–¿Ya no te gustaron los Estados Unidos?

–No estaba en Seattle –me contesto sin darle mucha importancia. Salimos del estacionamiento y emprendí el viaje hacia el hotel.

–¿Dónde estabas entonces?

–En París.

–¿Y que hacías allí?

–Cambiar de aires.

–Me da gusto que hallas venido.

–Más te vale porque me sentiría pésima si fuera una carga para ti.

–Sabes que no eres una carga para mi –le dedique una sonrisa, escuche una risita y voltee a verla, me apuntaba con algo parecido a una cámara fotográfica–. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

–Es un Sidekick.

–¿Y eso es?

–Es un teléfono celular –me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo saberlo.

–Perdóneme señorita tecnológica, yo me quede en el iPhone.

–Este –movió el Sidekick– salió al mercado antes que el iPhone, tiene menos funciones pero a mi me gusta mas.

–Eso es lo que importa ¿no? –Ella asintió–, ¿Sarah te lo regalo?

–No, yo lo compre. ¿Por qué demonios piensas que todo me lo regala Sarah? –dijo irritada.

–No lo sé, lo supuse. Perdóname.

–Está bien.

No dijo nada más en el trayecto. Al llegar al hotel, varios paparazis nos esperaban afuera y decidí entrar por el estacionamiento, no quería exponer a Bella a todo el escrutinio de los tabloides. Por lo mismo decidí que se quedaría en mi habitación, ya que era lo bastante grande para albergarnos a los dos. A ella no pareció molestarle.

Deje las llaves en la mesita de noche y la mochila en el piso del armario, Bella se fue directamente al balcón de la habitación. Hacia un poco de viento lo cual provocaba que su cabello se moviera en dirección del aire. Abrazaba su estomago tan fuerte que parecía que se le fuera a caer. Me quite la chaqueta y se la puse, la abrace para entrarla en calor.

–¿Tienes frio?

–Un poco, gracias –seguíamos abrazados mientras ella miraba al horizonte.

–¿Qué miras?

–Barcelona, es una ciudad muy hermosa. Ya entiendo porque te gusta venir aquí.

–Si, es bellísima.

–¿Tanto como Seattle o Forks?

–Seattle tiene su encanto, Barcelona es hermosa pero me quedo con Forks, es mi hogar.

–¿Y por que escapas de el?

–Es complicado.

–¿Por qué?

–Desde que me hice _famoso_ –pronuncie esa palabra con cierto desdén–, todo se a complicado de manera catastrófica. Ahora ni siquiera puedo ir a comprar un shampoo sin que me tomen un millón de fotos y pasar desapercibido con las fans.

–Creo que puedo imaginarlo –soltó una risita.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Tu cara, te imagino en medio de un callejón donde hay miles de fans pidiéndote autógrafos y fotos y tú solamente quieres tu botella de shampoo cítrico –nos comenzamos a carcajear, era una imagen graciosa, mientras fuera eso, una imagen y no se convirtiera en realidad–. Tu rostro es gracioso.

–Claro que siempre puede llegar mi heroína a salvarme.

–No lo haría ni aunque dependiera de mí sacarte de allí, de hecho, pagaría por ver eso.

–¿Ah si? –comencé a hacerle cosquillas, Bella trato de alejarse de mi pero no pudo, la tome en brazos sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. Quedamos frente a frente, sentía su respiración sobre mi cara.

–¿Por qué te dejaste la barba? –su pregunta me sorprendió.

–Por que me agrada, ¿te molesta?

–Me gusta –dijo sonriente. Me había dejado de rasurar desde mi llegada a España, tenia ya dos semanas en Barcelona. Su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, Bella enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello–. Y no solo eso me gusta, ¿sabes que más me gusta?

–No, y si no me lo dices menos.

–Esto.

Sin prevención alguna Bella me beso. Sus labios se movían frenéticamente sobre los míos, dulces y cálidos, justo como los recordaba y había estado deseando muchas veces tenerlos sobre los míos otra vez. La abrace por la cintura, ella se ciño a mi cuerpo y yo la abrace con mas fuerza, sus labios se movían sobre los míos con rudeza pero con ese toque dulce y sensual que los caracterizaba. La chaqueta callo al suelo con el constante movimiento de manos por ambas partes.

Tenía casi tres meses sin ver a Bella y su llamada me había sorprendido desde el momento en que dijo "_Artie estoy en Barcelona_", me había sorprendido mucho, pero eran más mis ganas de verla que mi sorpresa, por eso había corrido por ella al aeropuerto.

Mis manos desesperadas trataron de quitarle la camisa pero ella se alejo de mí. Me miro asustada y se metió corriendo a la habitación. Me pregunte que demonios había hecho mal, después de todo, no seria la primera vez que nos besábamos o que tuviéramos sexo. Levante la chaqueta del piso y me metí a la habitación, no la vi por ningún lado, toque la puerta del baño y Bella respondió.

–¡Un segundo! –Después salió con una toalla sobre su ropa–. Dime.

–¿Qué paso? –La mire confundido– Parecía estar todo bien y te vas. Toma –le di la chaqueta, Bella se quito la toalla y se puso la chaqueta de cuero negra.

–No debí besarte, lo siento. Espero que me perdones.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte –la abrace de nuevo–. ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer?

–Dormir.

La conduje a la cama y ella se acostó, no tardo en tomar una posición cómoda y quedarse dormida. No supe cuanto tiempo me quede parado a un lado de ella, parecía estar tranquila. Le quite los tenis y la chaqueta ya que estaría incomoda con ella, saque unas mantas del armario y la tape con ellas.

Me senté frente al televisor y lo encendí, le deje en una película pero no supe de que se trataba o cual era ya que me quede dormido en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo! **_

_**Hace millones de años jurasicos que no publico absolutamente nada. Alaa que vergüenza de autora soy, no tengo excusa, solo digo que la vida de casada es una mierda, y eso que aun no me caso xD**_

_**Les agradezco a mis nueva lectora, stefanyDJ, (y puedo llegar a creer que es la única debido a la escases de reviews que hay). Un saludo afectuoso a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas, ¡animo! A poner reviews chicas, ¡no pasa nada! Recuerden que un review es el alimento de algunas lectoras… ¡y yo tengo mucha hambre!**_

_**Este es su regalo de día de Reyes, disfrutenlo :3**_

_**Da click en review... ¡no pasa nada! **_

_**Subiré lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**Un beso, Dammy.**_


End file.
